Composer and The Beast
by xNanamiSanx
Summary: Camus was once a cold-hearted prince who got turned into a beast. He meets Haruka who changes him, but will they actually fall in love before the pedal falls. What will happen in the end of the story? Will this be a happy-ever-after or just another sad ending? How will the composer change the male and can she ever love the beast? How will Ren act towards this?


Once upon a time there lived a man named Camus. He was a cold prince who only was in love with his beauty. His heart was cold and dark. That was because of his up bringing. His father never loved him and his mother died when he was only a child. The blond could only raise himself. Camus life changed in a split second, though. He rejected an old woman who only wanted a place to stay. He thought she was an ugly hag, but to his surprise she was a beautiful enchantress. The enchantress casted a spell on him which turned him into a hideous beast.

"You must learn to love before the last pedal falls and they must fall for you too."

How would the Beast be able to do that? He never knew how to love someone and never will. Him and his servants lived in the dark for years, but something exciting happened, but we haven't even got there yet.

.

.

.

.

(Haruka)

"Bonjour!" The composer smiled as she greeted everyone in the small village. It was a beautiful sunny day, but Haruka felt odd in the village. Everyone would whisper about her about how she wasn't like them. "Good morning, Shu. Did you lose something? I can help you." The male just waved her off. "It is fine, Haruka. Where are you heading?" The composer lifted up her sheets of music. "To Mr. Shining's sheets of music store. I just finished-"

"That sounds boring. Hurry up, Tamaki! We don't have all day."

No one in the town really talked her; she was just not like them. Every morning was the same, but when she went home to her grandmother she felt better. Her grandmother was also her ahead of her time. Haruka's parents got sick when she was younger and so did her, but she was saved. Her parents weren't as lucky.

"There she is, Hijirikawa. She is so beautiful and the best in town." Ren Jinguji once an idol, but was too into himself. "Don't you-" Masato sighed before he could finish. He wondered why he still hung out with the strawberry blond. "I deserve the best, don't I?" The once idol smirked as he tried to get to the young woman. "Please let me through!" Few minutes away from the crowd he caught up to her. "Haruka," He held up flowers to her. "These are for you, my lady." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "U-um… Hello, Jinguji-San. Th-thank you for the gift." The composer tried smiling, but she was not interested in the male. The rosette wasn't into anyone, in that matter. Only into music. "May I join you tonight? We can talk or do something more." He smirked deviously, but Nanami only moved back from him. "O-oh… I-I have plans tonight. I can't, I'm sorry." Ren trapped her by her down. "You can't? What a shame, but can I come in for a bit?" There were three girls in the back gawking at Ren, but glaring at the composer. "She is crazy not to accept him." Said the first girl. "I know right? He his handsome." Said the second girl. "I would marry him in a split second." They all sighed in awe at the strawberry-blond male. "I-I'm sorry… You-" She opened up the door and slide right in, quickly closing the door. Ren scoffed at the door shutting.

Haruka sighed as she leaned against the door. "Good afternoon, grandmother." The composer smiled as she walked over to her grandmother, holding up the new sheets of music. "Mr. Shining gave these to me. Do you want to play them with me." Her grandmother grabbed her hand and smiled. "I love how you love music. You are so ahead of your time these days. I wish there was more young female composers like yourself. I'm proud of you, Haruka." Her grandmother got up and hugged her. "Of course I would." Haruka kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Grandmother, do you find me odd?" She looked at her granddaughter, shocked. "No, daring. I would never. Who gave you that idea?" Nanami sighed softly. "People talk about me and say I'm odd…" Her grandmother shook her head. "Don't listen to them, now let's go play on the piano."

.

.

.

"Grandmother, can't I come with you?"

"Not this time, but I will bring you something back."

Nanami looked sadly at her grandmother. "I don't need anything."

"Let me get you one thing."

"A-alright… Can you bring me back one rose?"

"Of course I can. Now, stay out of trouble." Her grandmother laughed.

Nanami's grandmother was always traveling, delivering goods to others. They were farmers, of course. It only made sense. This one will be different than the others. Something could happen in the woods this time.

(Haruka's grandma)

"Kuppuru, do you know where we are? I think we turn left that is what I remember at least. Did you make us turn the wrong way?" The horse shook its head. "Well, come on. Let's keep moving." The horse sense something. He didn't want to keep moving or go left. "Move, Kuppuru, we will be fine." The horse slowly moved, but a tree fell. "Woah!" Haruka's grandmother tried to control Kuppuru. He was going nuts, but with their luck there was a huge pack of wolves. "Go, Kuppuru! We need to move!" It was a crazy bumping ride, but Kuppuru accidently dropped her. Good thing she was by a huge castle that looked abandoned, but was it really lucky she found it?

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! So I just seen Beauty and The Beast and loved it! It was so beautiful. _Psst... Still like the original._ This was one of the better live movies from Disney, though. The Beast song was great. I thought I would do CamHaru for Beauty and The Beast. I promise to update more of my stories, but right now I am busy with work and school. Today I got a day off from both. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
